


when your girlfriend forgets

by gayming_nerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep, dave and jade annoys karkat, everyone is bi, i was bored and wanted more of these cuties, jade forgets things again, karkat has bad insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayming_nerd/pseuds/gayming_nerd
Summary: Karkat is exhausted from the day before and  his partners decide to give him a rude awakening. Jade forgets something everyone should remember and feels stupid.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 15





	when your girlfriend forgets

8:37 am

That was the time when the brown haired girl woke up.

Her eyes tried to adjust to room that was surrounding her. Eventually they gave up since her eyesight was just that bad.

Jade looked to her right only to be faced with the tan back of her blond boyfriend.  
To her left was the black-haired boy laying on his back with his head facing her. She put a kiss on his cheek in attempts to wake him up. Not sure if it was good or not, her dear boyfriend did not wake up.  
Jade turned around in attempts to wake her other sleeping partner.

It was nice, just laying here with the two people she loved more than anything. Even if they were not fully conscious to enjoy it with her, it was still nice.

She started to trace the blond back and write words on it to wake him up softly. Jade could hear her boyfriend begin to stir as he slowly turned around to face the person who distributed his so called “beauty sleep”.

“Morning sleepy head” Jade’s soft voice whispered to Dave as he puller in for a hug. 

“Morning bitch” Dave said when he pulled away from her to wink.

“Hey!” Jade whispered screamed at her boyfriend while hitting him lightly on the arm.

“What? You are part dog!” He whispered back. The two young adults started to giggle quietly. Dave looked over Jade to see karkat still asleep facing the two. 

Both Jade and Dave gave each other a knowing look and Dave started counting down in a whispering voice.

Once he reached 1 both Jade and Dave took the same mid low tone and held it to wake their sleeping boyfriend up.

Their black-haired lover started to shift and after three seconds his eyes opened and he bolted up sitting up in their bed.

“What the hell is going on?!” He almost yelled in his raspy morning voice. His two partners burst into laugh as soon as the troll was finished speaking. 

“why did you have to do that?” the black-haired boy asked glaring at the blond knowing he was the one behind it. Jade leaned over and placed a kiss on Karkat’s lips.

“you even got our sweet little Jade to join you!” Karkat hissed playfully at Dave, holding Jade closer to him pressing her head against his chest.

“you are well aware that so called witch could kill us in an second, right? She is smarter than both of us combined” Dave defended himself attempting to get Karkat on his side. Dave moved closer to his partners and leaned over Jade to give Karkat a second kiss.

“if she is, then why is she in a relationship with you?” Karkat joked.

“you are aware that I can hear you both… right?” Jade questioned and looked between her boyfriends.

“since both of you are ganging up on me, I’m goinna go to the Livingroom and leave you two alone to discuss your lovely relationship” Dave pouted and slid out of the bed and left the room.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Jade mimicked the blond by making the same face as him and sitting up ready to follow him.

“Just let him be Jade, he will get over his huge ego after some time” the black haired boy pushed his girlfriend down to make an attempt to stop her. She didn’t protest. Jade flew back against the pillows and reached over her boyfriend to grab her glasses.

Once Jade was fully able to see she looked at the time.

9:28 am

A growl left Karkat’s throat attempting to stretch away his aching muscles. After last night he swore to never trust his partners about staying up too late. 

“I swear to god, I will NEVER do that again” Karkat slopped down against the pillows and closed his eyes.

“Karkat it was just swimming! It’s a really fun sport once you get over the first sage!” Jade whined at her pessimistic boyfriend.

“Well I guess there won’t be a-“ before Karkat could finish, his boyfriend had called for him.

“Karkels, kinda need your help” the dark-haired boy threw of the blanket while telling his girlfriend to wait there.

When the two boys both had left Jades side she decided to try and get some more rest. Karkat wasn’t the only one with an aching body. Eyes were closed with glasses still on her face.

Just before Jade were about to fall into dream land, she was quickly brought back to reality by two very familiar voices.

“happy birthday dear Jade, happy birthday to you~” the song the two boys had sung came to an end as the appeared right by Jade’s sides with a tray of food and gifts.

“wait…” Jade started looking confused at her boyfriends.

“What date is it?” She asked looking even more concerned. 

“December 1. Aka your birthday sillyfuck” Karkat replied giving his girlfriend a disappointed look. She had forgotten her own birthday.

“Jesus Harley, isn’t all those bands there to help you remember things?” Dave asked kissing her hand. Jade put her arms along both the boys and gave then a kiss on the cheek each. 

“I love you two” Jade exclaimed, once again kissing he two.

“we love you too” Dave said and hugged his two patents back.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored an evening and my friend gave me an idea so i decided to write this. imma be better at posting fanfics. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
